fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Albedo
Albedo was once an arrogant Galvan who was an assistant to Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix, Ultimatrix, Unitrix, and the new Omnitrix from the series Ben 10: Omniverse. When he asked for an Omnitrix of his own, Azmuth refused and Albedo built another Omnitrix, though it was inferior to Azmuth's original. Since attempting to impersonate Ben Tennyson in order to steal the Omnitrix, Albedo was transformed into a copy of Ben and got stuck in Ben's human form. Because he had gained Ben's DNA, Albedo apparently has also gained Ben's cravings and needs: he eats chili fries (even though he never really wanted or liked them), he scratches himself in places which he, in his own words, suspects are inappropriate, and his left eye twitches when he lies. When his human body was genetically damaged from the severe bio-energy feedback, his appearance changed in color, giving him a red jacket with a white accent, red eyes, and white hair. In the last episode of Ben 10: Alien Force, Albedo steals the Ultimatrix from Azmuth so that he and Vilgax can conquer the world and Albedo can return to his Galvan form, but he is forced to give Ben the Ultimatrix when Ben sets the Omnitrix to Self-Destruct Mode. His first re-appearance was in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (this was his first cartoon appearance, not counting Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, the video game) in the episode "Double or Nothing." In that episode Albedo made a show called Ben 10 Live. Albedo pretended to be Ben by wearing the same shirt and jacket as Ben and green contact lenses. He had three aliens pretend to be Ben's transformations, Humongosaur (the actor's name was Hugh), Big Chill, and Swampfire. He used a fake, do-nothing Ultimatrix to complete his Ben disguise; he used green smoke to cover the aliens' entrances and exits. Using the money he got from Ben 10 Live, he then built a machine to turn him back into a Galvan. Ben tried to stop him, but the machine exploded; after the smoke cleared, Albedo had assumed the form of a Galvan, but keeps changing back. Hugh explains that he told Ben that it was a bomb, so he would stop Albedo and keep him on Earth. Hugh explains that on Hugh's own planet he himself is a nothing, but on Earth he is taken for a famous star (i.e., Humongosaur/Ben). Still more importantly, he had friends, especially Albedo. Albedo says he doesn't blame Hugh; he turns and says to Ben, "I blame you! It's always you!" Then he turns into Rath, but is easily defeated and knocked out by Ultimate Echo Echo. The alien actors then carry Albedo away, even though Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and the aliens know he won't be happy when he wakes up. Albedo now can transform or re-write his DNA to any of the Ultimatrix alien species he wants, but will always transform back into his damaged form, what Albedo calls "this hideous human form." This happened because the Ultimatrix disturbed the energy flow. Original Game Arrival at Birthday Bash Albedo was seen during the Birthday Bash and it seems that he wants to find Ben to settle the score between them and thinks the NanoComs are somehow related to the Omnitrix. War Against Fuse The Future Albedo seems to have survived into the Future. He is at the Birthday Bash and at the same spot where he was stationed in the Past at the event, making him the last likeness of Ben on Earth. The Past In the Past, Albedo has been forced to team up with Ben Tennyson and the other heroes to counter the Fusion invasion, though Albedo has his own personal agenda of getting back at Ben for his past defeats. He also showed up for Birthday Bash. Framing Ben Durin g a fan club gathering, he somehow sets lose a Appoplexian (the alien species that Rath belongs to), trying to set Ben up for damages on Mojo's Volcano. Max sends the hero to investigate the Rath sightings. After talking to Rath Fan 23, the hero gains entrance into Mojo's Volcano; there the hero finds out that Albedo is behind the damage to Mojo's Volcano. The hero quickly defeats Albedo and as a result receives a Rath Nano. It is possible that Albedo is working with Fuse because Spawn Simians are guarding him, but it's more likely he captured them himself. FusionFall Retro War Against Fuse Albedo was added to FusionFall Retro in the v2.9 patch. Albedo is stationed at the Precipice. He's trying to trick the Echo Echoes into going into his Ultimatrix by pretending to be Ben, and is failing miserably. Mega Fusion Education Albedo tells the player how to get into the Null Void to fight the Mega Fusion Echo Echo, but he doesn't explain why he's helping you as he thinks the player is too stupid to understand. Echo Echo Echo He sends you to defeat some monsters in the area to prove to them that he is the "real" Ben. The Echo Echoes are still unimpressed, so Albedo gives the player the impossible task of defeating 100 of each type of monster in the Precipice within a minute. Echo Chamber The Echo Echo's around the Precipice have become annoyed by Albedo's constant attempts to get them into the Ultimatrix, so Echo Echo 10 devises a plan to distract Albedo so they can focus on beating Fuse. Echo Echo 10 instructs the player to get a Holo-Viewer from Plumber Marlon. After the player acquires the Holo-Viewer, they set it up at a nearby hill and turn it on, to which Albedo thinks he see's another one of Ben's aliens in the distance, which makes him abandon his mission of getting the Echo Echo's into the Ultimatrix. Echo Location He later send the player to investigate some mysterious sonic waves which he believes are being caused by ultimate versions of Ben's aliens. It is revealed to be Cheese who is causing the sonic waves with his screeching. Albedo believes he is one of Ben's aliens and desires to harness his power when he hears that Cheese singlehandedly ruined the Battle of Hero's Hollow. L'eggo My Echo He is suspected of kidnapping Echo Echoes. He denies this. It initially appeared that Fusion Ben was the kidnapper, but in a shocking double-twist, Fusion Ben was actually Fusion Albedo in disguise. The player defeats him and rescues the Echo Echoes. Other Appearances FusionFall Retro His jacket was an item that could be obtained during the 2018 Birthday Bash event. It is now a possible drop from Mega Fusion Echo Echo. Gallery Albedo uaf orig.png|Albedo's original design from Ben 10: Alien Force Versus Albedo.JPG|Albedo as an enemy AlbedoBirthdayBash.png|Albedo at Pokey Oaks South during the Birthday Bash in the Past Albedo future.png|Albedo at Pokey Oaks South during the Birthday Bash in the Future Albedo Jacket.png|Albedo Jacket Albedo art.png|Albedo's FusionFall artwork Fusion Albedo by Erik Superangel.png|Fusion Albedo AlbedoA.png|Message Box Icon Trivia *Albedo is a word that means "whiteness" or "reflecting power of a surface," possibly in reference both to his genetically changed human hair and to the fact that he seems to mirror Ben's appearance. *He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, who also voices Ben and Alien X. *Albedo is the only non-Fusion that the player gets a Nano for defeating. *Albedo might have originally appeared in "Alien Abductions: A FusionFall Adventure" due to the fact that he is shown on the FusionFall website promotional image of the "Alien Abduction: A FusionFall Adventure". Albedo received some artwork that can be seen in the "FusionFall: Alien Abduction" advertisement on the FusionFall website. *Albedo's Omnitrix is green. In the show, it can be seen as red. *He is the only non-Fusion NPC to be a color swap of another, Ben. *The "Let Me Tell You about Rath!" Nano mission, in which the hero fights Albedo, might have been meant to be an "Alien Abduction" mission, since it had a link that led to its unfinished page, but it is no longer a "FusionFall Adventure" mission (just as with the AmpFibian Nano mission "Defender Amp Fuse.") **In the same mission, when the player has to fight Albedo, if a Sneak Nano is used, the player can wait to hear Albedo say, "Do you have any chili fries?" or "What is it that you want?!" ― his lines at the Birthday Bash. *Ironically, Albedo's Fusion resembles the real Ben. *Albedo's shirt colour has been depicted as being white, black, and grey across the Ben 10 series and in related media. In the original FusionFall, Albedo's shirt is grey. **In FusionFall Retro, he was given a black shirt. *His design was changed slightly in Retro so he better resembled his appearance in Alien Force. Category:Characters